「Inferno」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [AU] • Buccellati sabía exactamente cómo y por qué había terminado allí esa noche, tal vez con la promesa de nunca volver a verse. • [LEMON GSWAP]


**Inferno.**

**ADV:** esto es pura cochinada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El oficial que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio la miró fijamente en silencio durante varios segundos, estando más nervioso él por la atractiva chica cruzada de piernas que ella, ella sólo miraba la pared y luego sus uñas, moviéndose un poco en la silla. La luz de neón blanca parpadeaba sobre ellos iluminando el cubículo donde se encontraba, de repente tiritaba, como si estuviese por fundirse. Todo era silencio, salvo por el zumbido de la computadora y la cafetera detrás de ellos que no había sido tocada.

—Bucciarati, no eres una ladrona. —comentó el oficial, con un tono de voz seguro, afirmando la declaración—: y tienes apenas... ¿quince años?

—Diecisiete, oficial.

—Estabas robando goma de mascar de una tienda de autoservicios y lanzaste uno de tus tacones a un auto de los policías, quebrando el retrovisor. Acabas de violentar dos leyes esta noche. —le explicaba, casi creyendo que la chica no entendía la gravedad de por qué estaba detenida allí—: tendrás que permanecer en la celda hasta que tus padres vengan por ti, paguen la fianza y llenen el formulario.

—Ohh~ no creo que a mi padre le vaya a gustar eso. —su timbre de voz era gutural; tenía una voz gruesa, pero sus palabras adquirían un tono más picante, tanto que hicieron al oficial observarla bien antes de exhalar y encenderse un cigarrillo con un encendedor que le habían regalado en la gasolinera que frecuentaba.

—Lo siento, hija, reglas son las reglas. Te llevaremos a una celda privada, así que estarás bien el par de horas, podrás hacer una llamada y necesitamos que te comuniques con tus padres, —el oficial tomó los papeles en sus manos para acomodarlos prolijamente, sin mirarla, apenas deteniendo el cigarrillo con sus labios—: que les expliques la situación. Tranquila, no has hecho nada malo, sólo una estupidez.

Cuando él terminó, un oficial entró a la sala para tomar a Bucciarati por el brazo, el oficial en el escritorio tomó el número de teléfono que la chica le otorgó y dio la indicación de que fuera escoltada al pabellón con habitaciones de espera, a la 1-A. El oficial asintió ayudándola a levantarse de la silla, cuando dieron la vuelta caminando a la puerta, fue cuando la escuchó:

—Ah, sí, el nombre de mi padre es Polpo.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un _click_, tras haberle guiñado el ojo al oficial, este se quedó congelado en su sitio, hasta que la ceniza cayó sobre el número garabateado en el papel.

El oficial la escoltó por el pasillo de relucientes pisos blancos hasta la sala donde esperaría, la puerta era de metal cenizo con una pequeña ventanilla, la mica de plástico en ella dejaba vista a su interior donde sólo había dos sillas soldadas al piso de manera que no pudieran trasladarse o usarse como armas en caso de una riña.

La puerta fue abierta con un chirrido, el oficial se aseguró de que nadie fuera a saltarse encima una vez abierta, sin dejar de sostener a la muchacha por el brazo, ella por su parte no hizo intento alguno por soltarse. Una vez siendo consciente de que no había nadie en el pasillo y que tampoco había cámaras de vigilancia, Bucciarati habló:

—Si me sueltas, le diré a mi padre que no te asesine... primero.

El oficial la hizo entrar, sin soltarla y sin hablar, hasta que la puerta fue cerrada tras él, con el _click_ del seguro vibrando en las paredes de la habitación vacía y fría esa noche. —Vamos Abbacchio, nadie te vio, ya me puedes soltar.

—¿Goma de mascar, de verdad, Bucciarati?

Leone Abbacchio era un hombre de cabello plateado que le caía a la buena de Dios por los hombros e imponente uno ochenta. De musculatura ancha bajo el traje de policía desgarbado, de ojos de un púrpura oscurecido por el pasado y máscara de pestañas junto a un labial lila. No había nadie que pudiese negar en sus cinco sentidos que el labial se le miraba malditamente bien. Bucciarati era sólo una adolescente demasiado lista, demasiado hermosa, con el verano en la sangre, el calor del desierto ardiendo en su piel y el fuego de sus entrañas. Ella sólo le miraba, con sus largas pestañas maquilladas de manera escandalosa junto a la boca roja, rojísima que parecía bañada en jugo de cerezas.

Esta se abrió, dejando salir la goma de mascar de entre sus dientes, era de color verde y ahora descansaba en los dedos pálidos y delgados. —Es de sandía, y sabes lo que pasa cuando no puedo conseguirlo.

—Podrías tener toda la goma de mascar de sandía de Nápoles en tu casa, Bucciarati. —Abbacchio la miró, con el delineador de ojos enmarcándole los ojos oscuros, mientras se sentaba en la silla del extremo izquierdo, apoyando los codos en las piernas para soportar la tertulia que vendría a continuación.

Bucciarati caminó por la sala, observando por la mica de plástico el pasillo desértico, donde no había ni un alma ya ni quien los extrañara. —Papá quiere que vaya a un internado en Francia. —ella lo soltó así, sin anestesia para ambos. El peli-plateado se le quedó mirando, con sus largas piernas enfundadas en medias negras y tacones altos como escaleras al cielo. Vestida propiamente con su falda blanca, chiquita, que se ajustaba a sus curvas cuando ella caminaba y lo volvía loco, con su saco blanco también como un traje digno que portar, sin nada más debajo que el sostén negro, con incrustaciones de piedras negras.

Ella lo miró, sin encontrar la respuesta que esperaba.

Permaneció unos segundos así, mirando esta vez al piso frente a él, haciendo círculos con la bota por la desesperación que estaba consumiendo sus entrañas. Por el dolor no dicho que crepitaba y crujía, haciéndola consumirse—: Descubrió que te he estado viendo... —el tono de voz era suficiente para que el hombre supiera que ella no lo había hecho a propósito ni por molestar al capo, que estaba tan desesperada que dejaba ver esa fragilidad adolescente que no conocía en ella. Hasta que lo miró, de nuevo, sentándose en la silla del lado derecho, con las piernas perfectamente cruzadas, volviendo a su porte serio y elegante—: Por lo que lo he convencido de que el internado es la mejor opción, y a cambio no te buscará.

Por primera vez en treinta y cinco años, Leone sintió el verdadero terror.

No venía acompañado de la amenaza del capo tras su cadáver, por él ese hombre podía morir el día de mañana y él iría a orinar a su tumba; no, el terror no vino acompañado de él pereciendo, sino de no volver a verla a ella nunca más. A ella, que caminaba entre el reino de los mortales arrastrando cadáveres de hombres que han caído a sus pies con correas y bozales.

¡Ay, corazón insensato, deja ya de latir!

La verdad es que no quiere verla sufrir ni poquito, ni un ratito si quiera.

Leone se levanta de su silla, buscándola a ella y a su piel de durazno que ha de mancillar entre sus garras. La toma por el mentón una vez que está parado frente a ella y le sonríe, apenas un poquito lo suficiente para que ella le mire también y sonría con su sonrisa de sol. Que es tan malditamente hermosa que odia que el resto del mundo la mire. Como una margarita que crece en invierno sólo para quemarse con el frío. —Te ves hermosa esta noche.

Ella sonríe, y su cabello de corte egipcio se agita, sobrio, en sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío de la noche. Leone la encuentra como poesía maldita en un domingo por la mañana. Allí donde Dios descansa y el pecado no te perdona. Su piel está blanca y fría, es como porcelana que quiere quebrar y al mismo tiempo resanar con oro.

—¿Se lo dice a todas, oficial Abbacchio?

Él chasquea la lengua, soltándole el mentón hasta negar con su cabeza, mirando a la puerta metálica. —La adulación no es mi estilo, pero sería un desperdicio no usarla contigo. Puedes tener a cualquier hombre que quieras, y aún así decides pasar su sábado por la noche encerrada aquí conmigo.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedo tenerte a ti?

El peli-plateado cerró los ojos, con la misma sonrisa ladina. La peli-negra lo miraba sonriente, desde su silla, hasta que él volvió a acariciarle el rostro y ella le besó las manos, con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba el momento. Sabían que esa sería la última vez que ambos se verían sin complicaciones de por medio o sin que sus cabezas tuvieran el precio grabado. Él se arrodilló frente a sus piernas. Sus manos grandes le tomaron por las rodillas y le besó allí, quedando a su altura. La chica sólo cerró los ojos disfrutando de él y de la pericia con la que la tocaba, la mano que subía se amoldaba, fácil entre las curvas de su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar en el momento en que llegó al inicio del sostén.

Allí ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Porque la mano seguía el camino de esa zona a donde los pechos se abultaban, suaves presos del sostén y él sólo deslizaba las yemas, rozando la piel blanca y fría que tan atenta se ofrecía para que él la devorara completamente. leone se inclinó, dejando que su lengua delineara los contornos de los labios, desesperándola con mordidas fugaces. La cabeza de la pelinegra dio vueltas ante ese contacto, venía con fuerza e ímpetu, por el fuego líquido que danzaba entre ambos mientras se besaban y una lengua se rozaba con la otra, insidiosas sin dejar de moverse. Las manos de Leone la hicieron suspirar cuando él le tocó el vientre bajo la ropa y desprendieron los botones hasta abrirle el saco completamente, exponiendo aquello que conocía: un solo sostén, no había blusa ni alguna otra protección, sólo el sostén de encajes negros negrísimos como su alma de hollín. El reguero de besos se extendió por el mentón entre mordidas a la carne blanda, bajando por la base del cuello, con la mujer tomándole por hombros, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Le abrió las piernas, tomándola por debajo de las rodillas para acomodarse mejor entre su cuerpo; los besos de Leone eran salvajes, ardientes. Bucciarati estaba enfebrecida por la manera en la que él le tocaba, deslizando las manos por sus piernas hasta el interior de sus muslos y cómo intentaba marcarla.

Sin embargo, a ella le resultaba extrañamente tierno.

tras cerrar los ojos completamente, ladeó su cabeza para darle a él el espacio de que continuara; ella se permitió oler con gusto la fragancia de pino que él desprendía. Sólo hasta que le lamió el arco de la oreja, ella se arqueó, con la piel erizada en desesperación, enredando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas deleitada por la sedosidad. —¿Qué quiere que haga? —le preguntó el hombre a ella sobre la oreja, lamiendo centímetro a centímetro sin perderse un solo detalle de su respiración agitada, de los pechos subiendo y bajando cadenciosos o la manera en la que se le arrebolaban las mejillas, desesperada.

—Quiero que seas mío.

Su voz estrangulada, a él lo volvió loco.

—Y tú serás mía. —afirmó él con fiereza y un deje posesivo en la voz. La recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada hambrienta de deseo, sus manos subieron un poco para introducirse debajo de la falda. Ella abrió más sus piernas, quieta en la silla con los senos núbiles regurgitando en deseo por la faena del momento. Sólo lo observaba, sin soltarse cuando el tirón que desgarró sus medias de la entrepierna le llamó la atención—: Y ahora te tengo como quería.

Tras la afirmación, el platinado le extendió el teléfono celular a la chica, quien lo miró extrañada. Pero los tonos seguidos la hicieron crispar las cejas al terminarse y escuchar la voz conocida—: _¿Hola, mi pequeño rayo de sol?_

Era su padre.

Su ceño se frunció con nerviosismo cuando tomó el aparatejo en sus manos y lo llevó a su oreja. Observó a Abbacchio entre sus piernas, sin moverse como si no quisiera asesinarlo, infiernos, sí que quería hacerlo—: ¿Papi? ¿Cómo estás? —podía lucir como un inicio común y corriente, del otro lado de la línea el hombre se escuchaba ocupado, los dedos de Leone se movieron, inquietos a acariciarle los muslos sobre las medias, pero él no se movió un céntimo.

—_Estoy bien, mi pedazo de rococó ¿en dónde estás? ¿estás esperándome en casa para cenar? ¿quieres que papi te lleve algo?_ —hubo un disparo al otro lado de la línea, que a ella le hizo saltar en su asiento—: _Tendrás qué hablar un poco más fuerte, mi niña, papi no alcanza a escucharte bien._

El teléfono flaqueó y ella soltó un quejido, sofocado, cuando él sin previo aviso hundió su cara entre sus piernas. La había tomado por detrás de las rodillas hasta que estas estuvieron en sus hombros y la había inclinado hacia enfrente por la cadera; la ropa interior había sido hecha a un lado y la lengua se abrió paso entre los tiernos pliegues de su piel, dando una extensa y caliente lamida. ¿Es que Leone estaba completamente loco?! Intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación en el teléfono, tenía que concentrarse. Él la incitaba con la boca, apretando delicadamente el clítoris, arqueándose por lo inesperado.

—Pa...papá, necesito que vengas... —tomó aire, sorprendida de la lengua del hombre que se perdió dentro de ella, sorbiendo todo lo que había a su paso, penetrando una y otra vez en ligeras estocadas—: Aa... la comisaría.

—_¿Que estás dónde?_

Pero la chica tenía qué cerrar los ojos, porque las manos de Leone la mantenían presa, una por las caderas y la otra acariciaba sus senos, deliberadamente, importándole muy poco arrugar la ropa que le estorbaba. La chica nunca había sido tocada así en su vida. La carne blanda estaba siendo lamida y succionada con cuidado y cariño, pequeños besos se distribuían por el interior de sus muslos, dejando un reguero lila que se perdía hasta llegar al medio, donde Abbacchio dejaba caer su saliva caliente. infiernos, sus ojos se rodaron bajo los párpados, cuando la lengua hizo círculos en el clítoris, apretando fuerte y lo sentía sonreír contra ella. Estaba respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—_Te estoy preguntando que por qué estás allí._

Y lo encontró.

Cuando Leonel metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, la pelinegra casi se va para enfrente por la sorpresa. Cuando bajó la mirada un poco más el hombre la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, con sus dientes raspando, peligrosamente la cara interna de su muslo hasta morderla y hacerla suspirar. Un segundo dedo entró, con algo de presión, colocándose sobre el primero para que fuera más fácil el acceso debido a la estrecha cavidad y una vez adentro giraron para abrirse en tijeras y golpear su interior. La pelinegra se arqueó tanto en su silla que él tuvo que sostenerla para que no se fuera a caer. —_Si no me respondes ahora mismo..._ —pero ella soltó un largo gemido, que tal vez había sido escuchado por toda la comisaría. La saliva se acumuló en su boca abierta, tragándola con dificultad. Lo sintió golpear reiteradas veces sobre el núcleo de su deseo, hirviendo en magma de sus entrañas. Siseó de puro placer tapándose la boca con el antebrazo de la mano que sostenía el teléfono, la otra fue a parar al cabello del hombre pidiéndole en silencio que su lengua siguiera abatiendo el pequeño montecito de carne, que no parara. Que no dejara de torturarla incluso si su padre estaba del otro lado de la línea; ya no podía mantener la cordura.

—Ahhg...

Fue demasiado tarde. los círculos que hacía la lengua del hombre entre sus piernas y los dedos que no descansaron, con un sonido húmedo, la hicieron apretar uñas, dientes y dedos de los pies. La descarga vino desde el fondo de su cuerpo, comiéndole la punta de los pies y las manos, corrientes eléctricas se desplazaron por su cuerpo hasta el estómago y le agitó todo el cuerpo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando los fluidos manaron de su interior, directo a la boca del platinado. Cuando todo se volvió tan caliente que ella comenzó a sudar y le jaló a él tanto de los cabellos que cuando le soltó, varios se quedaron pegados a sus manos sudorosas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, desesperado, sintiendo los estragos aún del primer orgasmo que había tenido; nunca había sido tocada de esa manera, y Leone pudo saberlo cuando escuchó los tonos seguidos del teléfono; le vio los ojos llorosos, derramando un par de lágrimas de puro deseo mal contenido en sus entrañas. Abbacchio tenía ganar de arrancarle esa cara de inocencia de una vez por todas para que nunca le olvidara.

Pero, en medio del calor asfixiante, él simplemente la tomó en sus brazos como si fuera de papel, hasta que en tres pasos la tuvo contra la puerta metálica. La escuchó sisear, Abbacchio estaba demasiado ocupado en el cuello de la chica, mordiéndola hasta marcarla de manera impensable y en sacar su miembro de sus pantalones.

Y, con esa misma voz sofocada, la pelinegra le habló, entre ligeros sollozos—: ¿Qué... vas a hacer? —cuando lo vio supo lo que se avecinaba, ella sabía por qué había llegado a la comisaría esa noche. Lo supo perfectamente cuando el oficial que la llevó allí fue el hombre frente a ella que deseaba comérsela hasta que no quedara nada de ella.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le preguntó él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos manteniéndola presa contra su cuerpo caliente—: ¿Qué me estoy muriendo de ganas de que cuando llegues a casa esta noche tu padre vea las marcas en tu cuerpo?—. sus labios se separaron del cuello, donde parecían haber adherido hasta que recorrieron el camino conocido al oído, mientras sus manos le sostenían por la cadera, para que su miembro entrara en ella.

La sintió tensarse junto a él, con las mejillas enrojecidas como un par de manzanas, sosteniéndole casi temerosa hasta que escuchó el "_yo no... yo nunca_" un gruñido gutural salió de su boca, desesperado, ansiando el momento exacto en el que se deslizara dentro de ella.

—Lo sé, te recomiendo que te agarres bien.

Por supuesto que sabía que _ella no, ni ella nunca._ Era una sensación conocida, había pasado más de un par de años ahuyentando a cualquier posible candidato para la muchacha, a cualquiera que pensara siquiera en acercarse a la hija del capo. Con una exhalación casi grosera, se acomodó bien y con una mano le puso las piernas sobre las caderas para que le rodeara y le dijo que se sostuviera allí. La pelinegra seguía embelesada sus movimientos hasta que él le tomó una de las manos, y la otra la puso sobre su cabeza.

Hizo que lo tocara y un suspiro emanó de su boca por la mano fría contra la piel caliente. —Quiero ver como lo pones dentro. —la chica no podía estar más avergonzada tras esas palabras, incluso si hubiese querido quitar su mano él no la dejaría, vio de la misma manera cómo se iba deslizando en su interior, con la mano temblándole porque nunca se había imaginado en una situación así.

La primera estocada no fue dolorosa, más sí incómoda, lo escuchó rugir en su oído por que su interior lo apretaba, suave y caliente, permitiéndole deslizarse blandamente al inicio. Ella cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en la puerta. Si alguien venía definitivamente iba a verlos. —Eso es... siénteme dentro de ti. —las palabras resbalaron por sus sentidos, diluyéndola en un espiral que no le dejaba ir. Porque con ello, el platinado sólo comenzó a bombear fuerte, sus pieles chocaban pero el sonido era sofocado por los jadeos que ella soltaba. ¡Por los dioses! Leone realmente quería partirla en dos, apretó los labios más de una vez, mordiéndome porque sus manos estaban ocupadas rasguñándolo con tanta fuerza que lo iba a hacer sangrar.

Su interior estaba siendo masacrado, incluso si no se sentía mal, era la primera vez que lo hacía y todo era demasiado para su cuerpo enfebrecido. Estaba sudando, tenía los oídos tapados y sus piernas temblaban. El hombre la tomó por el cuello y la obligó a quedarse contra la puerta. Ella sólo repetía en el llanto que su padre iba a asesinarlo por hacer aquello. Abbacchio sólo sonreía, casi enternecido del cuadro frente a él, por que la chica se desmelenó en un huracán de calor cuando su interior lo apretó tanto y tan fuerte para no pudo hacer nada más que llevarlos al orgasmo a ambos. El grito de ella fue tan agudo que estaba seguro, incluso el padre de ella lo había escuchado donde fuera que estuviese. Ella no se movió, sollozando lánguida en un éxtasis total. Él se movió un poco más, igual de duro e intenso sin soltarla, dejando que los restos de su propio placer la inundaran. Y una vez más, otra y otra implacable continuó hasta que la escuchó gemir por algo de aire, la sintió retorcerse, obscena en sus brazos otra vez, rasguñándole el cuello cuando un segundo orgasmo la llevó a su límite unos minutos después.

Ella cayó a sus brazos, sin energía alguna cuando un guardia de las celdas se acercó y los vio por la ventanilla. El platinado le ordenó que se fuera y él así lo hizo. Se sentó en una de las sillas metálicas y sentó a la chica en sus brazos, completamente deshecha. La había destruido para volverla a armar con placer puro. —Escúchame bien... —le dijo, pegando sus labios amoratados en la mejilla de la muchacha, que respiraba agitada. Ella ni siquiera abría los ojos y francamente cuando salió de su interior una sensación de desasosiego lo invadió—: Prefiero morir mañana que haber vivido una eternidad sin haberte conocido, Bucciarati.

Decir que estaba asustado de sus propias palabras era poco, pero era a lo único que se podían resumir sus pensamientos en ese momento. Pues tras verla allí desvalida en sus brazos, sólo pudo rectificar lo que había pensado durante tanto tiempo, a veces con temor y a veces con valía:

Había sido derrotado por el único enemigo contra el que nunca había creído tener qué enfrentarse: el amor.


End file.
